Everything Has Changed
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: When Rachel finds herself in a rut professionally, Kurt steps in and gets her a job as a personal shopper. She hates every minute of it until a handsome client comes in and changes everything. FINCHEL AU - ONE SHOT


**I was planning to post this tomorrow, for the weekend, but I'm just having one of those days...so I'm posting it now!**

**Like many of you, Cory & Finn (along w/ Finchel & Monchele) were a bit of a guilty pleasure, happy place for me. Whenever I was feeling sad, run down or just generally unhappy, I turned to them. Glee reruns & songs, finchel fics, candids & gif sets on tumblr...you know what I'm saying. Obviously, that all crumbled down around me (us) last July. I've never experienced anything like the reaction I had...am continuing to have. It's taken me completely by surprise and I haven't really known what to do with these feelings.**

**Having to basically hide them from everyone around me in my real life hasn't really helped matters either. I've always kind of felt like even those closest to me didn't really "get" me and I've never felt more like that than this past year.**

**I recently started writing finchel fics because it helps me deal with these odd emotions I have that I don't know what to do with. I'm trying to do good things with them, not be all weird about them, cause let's be honest, that would probably make Cory incredibly unhappy, am I right? No, I didn't know him personally, but I know enough to know he would hate us all crying about him all the time. I try to remember that.**

**So for this weekend I decided to write a little fun Finchel one shot to celebrate the adorable character of Finn Hudson that Cory so beautifully depicted for us. It's just fun. Silly. Hopefully it will make you smile and remember why we all loved Finn & Cory so much.**

**I'm sending so much love to you, my fellow Finn and Cory lovers, this weekend. You are not alone.**

**{If you're reading Fool of Me, I'll post the new chapter soon. There's definitely a little angst in it that I don't want to subject you guys to this weekend. (Not to mention a lot of you hate him in that one lol)}**

**This one shot is based on Rachel & Joshua from Friends, but tweaked with my Allie-spin to fit my little Glee-verse...and also obviously to have a happy ending because Ross & Rachel forever right? Just like Finn & Rachel :)**

**I have no ownership of anything Glee or Friends related. Title and Quote from "Everything has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**.

* * *

><p><em>Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."<em>

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

"I'm gonna do it Kurt! I'm sorry, you can't talk me out of this! I just helped an eighty year old woman try on a thong and she didn't even buy it! I'm quitting, I'm quitting...yes I am! Yes I am! I am, I am, Iam...Nothing you can say will stop me! Nothing! Do you hear me? Okay...call me back when you get this!" Rachel slams her phone down on the receiver, throwing herself down in her leather office chair, having just left her fifth voicemail in a row for her best friend Kurt. He's the one who put in a good word for her and helped her land this job in the personal shopping department of Bloomingdale's, so she's trying really hard to not be ungrateful, but she can't take this anymore!

She's meant to be on stage! Performing every night for an adoring audience, not stuck in a store helping rich, snobby people find new clothes. Unfortunately though, things haven't been going so well for her audition wise. And by not going well, she means, going horribly. If one more director tells her she's too ethnic or not pretty enough for a part she's going to scream!

She'd accepted the position at Bloomingdale's just to help make ends meet. Ever since graduation her daddies have stopped helping with her bills and her apparent inability to get cast in anything has put her in quite the sticky situation financially. Her roommate Tina has been really forgiving, being a successful chef bills aren't an issue for her, but she wants to be able to pull her own weight. Nobody likes a mooch and she refuses to be viewed as one. She has to prove to her daddies that she can make it in the "real world" as an adult.

There has to be another way though, this just isn't it for her. She just figured out how to dress herself decently a few years ago (with Kurt's help of course), she's not convinced she's qualified to dress other people anyhow.

She's mentally preparing herself to go tell her boss she's going to quit when the boss herself sticks her head in. "Berry, I need you to take my two o'clock. He'll be up in a second," she says in a rushed voice, pushing in a rolling rack full of men's clothes she's already pulled.

"Oh wait, Ms. Lopez!" She cries frantically, trying to catch her before she leaves.

"Tell someone who cares Berry!" She hears Ms. Lopez yelling back at her from down the hall.

Fantastic.

Looks like she'll have to deal with this last client, but then she's finished. Done. No more. Maybe she just won't show up tomorrow. Just not show up. Kurt will forgive her she's sure

She hears a knock on her door and sighs heavily. "Let's get this over with," she grumbles under her breath.

"Hi I'm-" her sentence dies on her tongue as she looks up at the face of the most handsome man she's ever seen. He's tall, really tall, with messy brown hair and warm amber eyes.

He grins at her, a cute lopsided grin like she's never seen before and she finds herself just standing there, staring at him in awe.

She realizes she's doing this when he opens his mouth and starts talking, "Hi, uhm Santana told me you could help me? I think she got double booked or something."

"Oh! Yes, yes I'm sorry, please come in. I'm-I'm Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry," he smiles, reaching out his hand to shake hers, "Finn Hudson."

"What brings you to Bloomingdale's Finn?"

"Well Rachel, turns out I need a whole new wardrobe. My wife, well my_ ex-wife, _burned all of my clothes. Only made it out with what I have on." He grins sheepishly, gesturing to the jeans and Journey t-shirt he's currently wearing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to hear that Finn, that's horrible!"

"Naw it's okay," he shrugs, "It's much better this way, trust me. Are these for me? Santana said she sent some up." He points to the rolling rack Ms. Lopez just brought up, looking through it when Rachel nods her head dumbly.

She bites her lip when he turns, giving her a fantastic view of his denim covered ass. This day, this _job_, just got_ a lot_ better. She turns quickly to check herself in the mirror while he's not looking. She fluffs her hair, unbuttons one more button on her shirt and adjusts her bra, pushing up her boobs just a little bit more. She finishes just in time before he turns and looks at her.

"So you think any of these will work for me? Or am I a hopeless case?"

"Absolutely not Finn Hudson, you've come to just the right place!"

* * *

><p>"I love my job!" She calls as she flings the door to her apartment open in a flourish. "You!" She calls as she points to Kurt, running towards him and pulling him in for a tight hug, "I love you, I love you!"<p>

"What in Gaga's name is going on?" Kurt demands, "I just finished listening to about a hundred hours of you threatening to quit in my voicemail!"

"Oh that was before the most beautiful man in the whole world walked into my office asking me to dress him! I think he's the one."

"Rachel, the more you keep referring to men as 'the one', the less impact it has," Tina calls from over the pot she's stirring in the kitchen.

"I've only said that about one other guy Tina and I was _seventeen_. I thought Jesse was perfect at the time. But this is different! I got to dress him up in designer clothes all afternoon! I have the greatest job ever!"

"So what's this mystery man's name that's made you change your tune about work so quickly?"

"Finn Hudson. Finn Huuuudson. Fiiiinnnn Hudson," she replies, saying it different ways and giggling in delight at the realization that she likes it no matter what. "Isn't that just the perfect name?"

"So what's his story? Why is he in need of a personal shopper?"

"Well he just got divorced and his ex-wife burned all of his clothes, can you believe that? But yay for me because I get to help him build a new wardrobe!"

"You sound awfully excited about the demise of someone's marriage Rachel."

"Oh come on Kurt. He's happy, he's the one who divorced her. It's a fresh start for him. Everyone deserves the chance to be truly happy, don't you think?"

"Just be careful Rachel, you don't want to be a rebound," Tina warns.

"I know, I know. But there's something different about this one. Just wait...you'll see."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about this one?" Finn asks, turning so she can get the full effect of the suit he has on.<p>

Ms. Lopez had not been happy with Rachel when she'd come in to work the day after she'd handed Finn off to her to find out that he had requested Rachel for all of his appointments from now on. Rachel though, had been ecstatic. She's taking full advantage of these hours spent together, trying to get to know as much about Finn as possible. And getting a free pass to check him out constantly? Well that's just the icing on the cake.

"Very nice," she grins, "it fits perfectly too, I don't even think we need to call up alterations! Do you have any idea how rare that is Finn? This suit is made for you!"

"Really? That's awesome! I guess I have to get it then, huh?" He grins, "I'm surprised, I'm shaped so weird, I usually have to have everything altered."

"Are you kidding? You're shaped perfect!"

"I'm shaped perfect?" He smirks at her and it's like she can actually feel her cheeks flaming red.

"No I just meant...I mean you're tall and- and you're fit. Lots of guys wish to look like that. Right? I mean, I like it. Meaning I think you look great, I mean you look, you look nice in the suit. Oh hey, gloves! Do you need gloves?" She spies the gloves she has laying on her desk and desperately hopes she can steer the conversation in their direction and away from her painfully obvious attraction to Finn. This is the fifth appointment they've had together and she still feels like a ditzy school girl every time she's around him. It's infuriating.

"I guess I could use some gloves," he chuckles, looking down at her sweetly.

She grabs his right hand between both of her tiny ones, "What size are you? A large?" She directs all of her attention to the hand she's holding. The _very large_ hand. She hopes he doesn't notice the way her whole body flushes when she thinks of how it would feel to have his hands on her skin. "Oh, you might be an extra large," she breathes, biting her lip and grabbing his left hand. "Let me see this one..."

"An extra large also?" He grins.

She's so transparent it's embarrassing.

"Yes. Exactly what I was thinking," she mumbles, turning to grab her bottle of water from her desk, desperately hoping it will succeed in calming her down a little. She's just seconds away from embarrassing herself beyond repair she's sure.

His phone rings before she can turn back to him, him quickly excusing himself to answer it. He told her during his first appointment that he owns a chain of mechanic shops all over New York, so she's come to expect his phone to ring several times during an appointment.

She in turn told him that this is just a temporary arrangement for her and that she really belongs on stage. She told him a little of her audition struggles, but not too much (it's embarrassing). She remembers how sincere and sweet he was when he'd told her it will happen for her one day and that he'd gladly pay money to see her on stage.

She hasn't been auditioning lately, feeling really run down and discouraged due to the string of painful criticism she last received, but she feels a strange sense of inspiration being around Finn. He says he believes in her and having someone tell her that for the first time in a long time has her feeling invigorated. She's heard recently that auditions for a new Belle for Beauty and the Beast will be happening soon and thinks she just might try for this one. She has to get back out there sometime right? Why not now?

Finn comes back in, snapping her out of her freakishly vivid daydream of him sitting in the front row giving her a standing ovation as she bows onstage, dressed head to toe as Belle.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I've got to go deal with these idiots down at my Brooklyn shop. I swear that place falls apart every time I walk out of the door. Anyway, can you pick out some gloves for me and hold them? For next time?"

"Of course Finn."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Rach."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand! We've been spending <em>hours<em> together; he's coming in all the time! Why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Rachel whines, looking at her roommate and friends all sitting with her around her kitchen table.

"He just got divorced Rachel, maybe he needs time," Tina shrugs.

"Just ask him out yourself Shortstack!" Puck says, like it's the simplest thing in the world. He lives across the hall with Tina's boyfriend Mike, but like Mike, is at their place more often than not.

"That doesn't make me look desperate?"

"No way! It's hot! Trust me," Puck smirks, wagging his eyebrows at her. He's a total womanizer, his dalliances with the local lady folk legendary in their building. Rachel doubts it takes much for him to find a girl hot and she's not entirely sure she wants to date Finn if he's anything like him.

"I've asked out guys hundreds of times! How do you think I got Mike?" Tina smiles, "You know how shy he is, I'd probably still be waiting for a dinner invitation if I hadn't made the first move myself."

"Really?" she asks. If Tina's done it, it can't be too bad. "What would I even say?"

"Do you have his number?" Kurt asks.

"Of course, I have his customer profile memorized."

"Naturally," Kurt laughs, "just give him a call then. From how you describe your appointments you two seem on friendly terms, it wouldn't be too weird."

"Do it now! " Tina cries excitedly, jumping up to grab the phone for her. "We'll be right here the whole time!"

Mike walks in at the same time Rachel begins dialing the number, eyeing the way everyone is intent on her actions curiously.

"What are we doing?" He asks.

"Shhh!" Puck glares at him.

"Rachel's about to ask a guy out for the first time!" Tina whispers, motioning for him to come sit by her. Kurt, on her other side, is biting his nails nervously as Rachel clears her throat and says hello.

"Hi Finn? It's Rachel Berry from Bloomingdales!"..."Yes I'm quite well thank you"..."Yes, everything's okay. I just, uhmm well... Mr. Figgins! Mr. Figgins the janitor, he found a wallet in the men's restroom today and, well I just w-wanted to make sure it wasn't, wasn't yours."

Puck and Mike both face palm simultaneously; Rachel slapping her hand over her mouth and looking to Tina for help.

Tina looks at her bewildered and shrugs, earning her a glare from Rachel.

"Oh of course! The drivers license! Duh, why didn't I think of that!"..."You're right, not yours."..."Okay so sorry to bother you"..."You have a good night too. Bye Finn."

"Oh my God!" They all groan in unison as she hangs up.

"You've done that hundreds of times?!" Rachel cries in embarrassment, turning to Tina.

"No, I can't say I've ever done _that_," Tina frowns.

"Oh my God!" She whines again, "How do I fix this? What do I do now?"

"I've got it!" Puck cries, standing to his feet.

"No offense Puck, but are you sure you should be the one giving out relationship advice?" Kurt turns to him and rolls his eyes.

"Fuck off Hummel, I have a good idea! Basketball!"

"Basketball?"

"Yeah! I have two tickets for Friday night's Knicks game and I can't make it. You want them? No dudes gonna pass up free Knicks tickets!"

"But I don't know the first thing about basketball," she pouts.

"Who cares Shortie? A relationship won't be successful if you refuse to show any interest in your partners interests and hobbies."

"Wow, that's a surprisingly lucid statement coming from you," Kurt replies shocked.

"Can it Liberace! I'm not in a relationship because Puckermans can't be tied down, not because there's a shortage of willing women. I know a thing or two about a thing or two."

"That actually might be fantastic!" Rachel cries, jumping to her feet to hug Puck. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>"Rach, you don't think these shoes make me look like I have clown feet?"<p>

"You have very large feet Finn, these are some of the only pair we have in stock that are your size. We can look through some other styles that you like though and special order them for you."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yes your feet look big, because they are, but no they don't look like clown feet."

"Okay good," he laughs. "Since my feet are so big I guess there's something else I need in extra large also."

"Wha-what's that?" Rachel stammers.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet right?"

She watches him standing in front of the mirror, probably still trying to decide if he looks like a clown in the shoes, and her eyes immediately zero in on the slight, natural bulge in the front of his pants. She's usually not such a _perv_, but it's crossed her mind a time or two what Finn would look like standing in front of her in all his naked glory and oh my goodness is he making penis jokes right now? She bites her lip as she starts to silently wonder if what they say about guys with big feet really is true when he turns around and winks at her, "That they wear really big socks!"

"Socks! Right, of course! Really...big...socks," she mumbles, immediately excusing herself to get him a few pairs of trouser socks (and to escape the amused way he's looking at her).

He's back in his regular shoes when she returns, typing furiously on his phone.

"Thanks," he smiles when he sees that she's returned, "just put that all together I guess and that'll be it for today. I gotta run."

"Okay, here it is Finn. I'll keep these shoes pulled for you just in case you change your mind. Just think about it."

"You're the best Rach, thanks!"

He's walking out of the door, her watching the way the muscles in his back are moving under his shirt, when she remembers the tickets.

"BASKETBALL!" She shouts at his retreating figure.

"What?" He laughs, turning around to face her.

"Basketball...uhm, do you like basketball? I have two tickets to the Knicks game Friday night!"

He's smiling wide at her so she takes that as sign that he's interested and reaches in her purse to show him the tickets.

"Seriously Rach?"

"Of course!"

"That's awesome, thank you so much! My buddy Sam is a huge Knicks fan and I totally owe him right now, he's gonna be stoked!"

"Oh...oh yeah, of course. Sam..."

What just happened?

"Speaking of Sam, I just invested in a new nightclub he's opening...the grand opening party is Saturday, would you want to come?"

"I would love to!"

"Awesome! I gotta run but listen, I'll put your name down on the VIP list, just tell the bouncer your name at the door and you'll get right in!"

"Sounds great!"

"See you there Rachel! Thanks again for the tickets!"

* * *

><p>"How in the hell did you mess that up Rachel? It was fool proof!" Puck huffs as he grabs at his mohawk in frustration.<p>

He'd come over as soon as he saw she was home from work to see how the date planning went. He's rather disappointed in her to say the least.

"I don't know!"

"Tell me exactly what you said!"

"I said, do you like basketball because I have two tickets to the Knicks game on Friday night."

"No, no, no!" Puck grumbles. "You made it sound like you had tickets you didn't want. You say 'I have an extra ticket'...an extra ticket Rachel! Now two douches are out using my tickets!"

"I'm sorry, but you weren't going to use them anyway!"

"Yeah but I coulda sold them at least! I only gave them to you so you could hopefully get laid and relax a little!"

"Noah Puckerman!" She gasps, slamming her hand down on the table.

"God you're such a rookie Shortstack."

"It doesn't matter anyway because I never plan on having to ask anyone out again. He may have misunderstood what I meant with the tickets but he still invited me to come to his friend Sam's club opening Saturday night! He's putting my name on the VIP list and everything!"

"Oh well, that's a good thing! Why didn't you tell me that at the beginning?"

"I was getting to it!"

"Alright, alright. You didn't do _too_ bad Shortie."

She beams at his approval, telling him all about the club (which she googled earlier) and mentally planning what she's going to wear Saturday.

It's time to make Finn Hudson believe in love again.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing home already?" Tina asks from her spot on the couch. "It's only nine and oh my God why are you soaking wet?"<p>

"Because I got rained on!" She wails. "I didn't have my umbrella!"

"But what happened with the party? Wasn't Finn supposed to put your name on the list?"

"He did but there was a typo or an error or something. The mean bouncer kept saying 'there's no Rachel Berry on the list' so I had to grab it from him to look for myself."

"Was your name there?"

"No, but there was a Rachel _Perry_! When I pointed that out to him some big bitch from behind me was all like 'I'm Rachel Perry! I'm Rachel Perry!' AND HE LET HER IN!"

"What?! Why didn't you call Finn?"

"I tried, but he didn't answer. He doesn't know my number...and then the bouncer told me I wasn't allowed to come in anyway because I snatched his clipboard and yelled at him. _He banned me!"_ She throws herself down on the couch, pouting and perfectly content to just wallow in her misery for the rest of the night. "And that's not even the worst part! It started raining on me while it took me forever to hail a cab and now my brand new suede boots are ruined!"

Tina looks at her sympathetically, reaching over to pat her hand. Tina's in a happy relationship, but maybe she can talk her into an ice cream and chick flick night. She could really use it. Her luck with relationships lately has just been, well_ non existent_ to put it mildy.

Just as she's about to ask Tina what her plans are for the rest of the night, Mike emerges from the bathroom, apparently fresh from the shower and wearing only a thin towel slung low around his waist.

"Oh, hey Rachel. Bad night?" He asks awkwardly.

"Something like that," Rachel grumbles, getting up and heading to her room immediately, not needing to see the way Tina's face flushes whenever Mike's around. Now that she knows Mike is here and half naked, she's confident Tina will be otherwise occupied for the rest of the evening. She can't blame her. She's not attracted to Mike, but you'd have to be blind to not feel _something_ when you get a look at those abs.

She's just going to change into her favorite pajamas and listen to music for the rest of the night. God knows her headphones will probably come in handy. Ugh. It's high time she finds herself a capable partner in grossing out Tina all night. Finn has _more than_ _enough_ potential. She can't let herself give up just yet.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the failed basketball date and the even more disastrous club opening. She hasn't heard from Finn and he hasn't called to make any appointments. She's feeling incredibly discouraged, despite the high she was riding earlier this week from, what she feels, was a very successful audition for Beauty and the Beast. She had wanted to tell Finn all about it, but he's been MIA all week. Maybe he thinks she just blew him off on Saturday? That couldn't possibly be further from the truth.<p>

Just then she hears a knock on her door and a very cute head pokes it's way in, smiling at her. "Hey are you busy?"

"Finn! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, come in!"

"Hey I know I don't have an appointment, but I was around and thought...well I could use another, another suit! Yeah, another suit," he smiles.

"You're in luck," she grins, her mood already drastically better than it was just a second ago, "my next appointment isn't for another thirty minutes!"

"Awesome!"

She sets to work, finding a couple suits she thinks would look good on him and she can feel him watching her the entire time.

"How was the game?" She blurts out, needing to say something to get her mind off the heat spreading across her entire body from the feeling of Finn's eyes on her.

"It was a blast. Thanks again for the tickets!" He pauses for a second, clearing his throat, "I uh, I missed you at the party Saturday night."

"I know Finn, I'm so sorry. I tried to come, but there was a typo on the list or something. There was a Rachel Perry but not a Rachel Berry. So I yelled at the bouncer and he banned me from coming in."

"Are you kidding? I'm so sorry. I'll have to talk to Sam about that."

"It's okay," she smiles, sliding her arms around his waist to see if the suit coat she just helped him put on has enough reach, before quickly sliding a folded note in the pocket as she pulls back. She's decided that every time she tries to talk she messes things up, so she's just going to give him the nudge he needs to make the first move. Let him know she's interested.

If all goes as planned, he'll slide his hands in his pockets at some point after he leaves and find her note, telling him to give her a call sometime and listing her phone number.

She quickly loses herself in a daydream of what will happen when he calls her, before Finn snaps her back to reality.

"I like this one," he says, turning to see how it looks from the back. "You know I really like that black sweater you picked out for me the other day too, I actually wore it on a date last night."

"A date? You went on a date? Wow, that's- that's great Finn. So, how was it? Do you love her?"

Did she really just say that?

"No, I don't love her," he chuckles at her. "She's a great girl, but it's not gonna work out. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just not ready to get back out into the dating world yet."

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry," she replies with as much sympathy as she can muster. She has bigger issues to worry about right now. Like how to get that note back out of his pocket to avoid further rejection and embarrassment.

"I'm cool," he grins, "I really think this one might be my favorite yet. What do you think about just getting the jacket and not the pants?"

She watches in horror as he moves to put his hands in the pockets.

"No, don't do that!" She yelps, lunging towards him.

"What I do?" He cries, startled.

"You're not, uhm you're not allowed to put your hands in the pockets before you purchase the garment."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah totally. Because of...because of...the _nose pickers_. We had a big problem with that for awhile. Lots of...boogers in pockets."

"Oh wow. That's gross."

"I know, but anyway you said you like this one?" She asks casually, "Are you sure you like the fit?" She's reaching around him again, pulling and unnecessarily adjusting the coat on him before she slides her hand in his pocket to retrieve the note.

She wasn't near as slick as she'd hoped to be.

"Wait, what's that?"

"This? Oh it's just a, uhm it's a security device. It's actually really horrible, look how easy I can destroy it." She grins nervously, ripping the note into shreds and throwing it in the trash.

"A security device?" He raises an eyebrow at her. He's not convinced.

"Yep."

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright well, I guess it's nearing time for your next appointment," he says awkwardly, "I should probably get outta here. I'm gonna think about the suit, okay?"

"Okay." She's desperately thinking of a way to save this. She has to convince him to at least give her a chance.

"I'm throwing a party Friday night!" She blurts out.

"You are?"

"Yeah! It's my friend's birthday. You should come. Do you...would you like to come?"

"Yeah, I think I can swing by," he grins.

"Great!"

She grabs the pad of pink post-it's from her desk and quickly scribbles down her address.

"Party starts at eight!"

"I'll see you Rach."

Her heart is pounding as she watches him walk down the hall. Looks like she has a party to throw together in just a few short days. Hopefully she can get Kurt on board to help.

She wonders which of her friends is up for pretending it's their birthday on Friday.

* * *

><p>It takes some serious sweet talking, but she's able to convince Kurt to help her throw a fake birthday party. He tells her that if he's going to all this trouble, then it gets to be <em>his<em> fake party, complete with real presents from everyone. She agrees, much to the dismay of Puck, Mike and Tina. Kurt is notoriously difficult to shop for, but she hopes this will all be worth it.

By the time they get all the decorations out and people start arriving, Rachel is equal parts thrilled and terrified. Terrified because she has no idea what to do once Finn arrives. Thrilled because the apartment looks amazing and she knows Kurt is going to just love the vintage hippopotamus brooch she found for him at his favorite boutique yesterday.

Puck, on the other hand, has been glaring at her all night, making quite the spectacle of the fact that he's still pissed that he had to shell out cash for this fake birthday. Thankfully she's an expert at dealing with Puck by now and is able to simply laugh him off when he tells her Finn better show up soon and that his penis better be made of gold. (His wording was actually much more crass than that, but a lady shouldn't repeat some of the words he used).

It's about an hour into the party when Finn finally shows up. He's wearing the snug fitting black and white, horizontal striped shirt she helped him pick out, along with her favorite jeans. He looks like a dream. She's giddy with excitement over the possibilities.

The only problem is, they couldn't get that many people to come along seeing as Kurt's friends all know it's not really his birthday. The place looks fantastic but the party is kind of, well, lame if she's being honest.

She shows him around and introduces him to all of her friends, but people are getting restless and she's running out of ideas on how to keep Finn entertained. She leaves him for a minute when he strikes up a conversation with Mike about cars.

"This party sucks Shortie," Puck sneers when she approaches him.

"Oh shut up Puck, what can I do to keep him here? Keep him interested?"

"Take your bra off."

"What?" She gasps.

"I'm telling you. Just take your bra off."

"Oh you're worthless," she sighs, quickly turning her frown into a smile when she sees Finn approaching them.

"Hey Rach, I've had a great time, but I think I'm gonna head out."

"Al-already?"

She's trying desperately to ignore Puck who's moved behind Finn and is mouthing "Take your bra off" over and over again.

"We haven't done...the uhm, the big thing yet!"

"Oh okay. What's the big thing?"

"Yeah Rachel, what's the big thing?" Puck asks with fake enthusiasm.

"Uhm, Spin the bottle!"

"Spin the bottle?" Puck asks as he bursts out laughing.

"Yes! Spin the bottle! Kurt never got to play when he was younger so I told him I would make it up to him! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Good luck with _that one_," Puck grumbles to Finn as he points at Rachel before walking off and leaving him completely confused.

"Ignore him Finn. Come on Kurt! It's time for your special game!"

"We're playing Name that Diva?" Kurt beams, clapping a little as he hops up and down on his tip toes. He may have had a few too many "birthday" shots tonight.

"No silly, that game of Spin the Bottle I promised you!"

"Huh?" Kurt asks confused before looking over and spotting Blaine, the handsome guy who just moved down the hall from them. "Actually, yes! Yes, let's play!" He sings with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it was gonna be," Rachel mumbles under her breath.

"What's that?" Finn asks from next to her.

"Oh nothing! Let me go grab a wine bottle so we can get started!"

* * *

><p>To say Spin the Bottle doesn't go the way she hoped would be a massive understatement. She has to kiss Kurt, Blaine and, oddly enough, <em>Tina<em>, much to Puck's delight (and she suspects Finn's a little as well). Tina gets to kiss Finn _twice_, but Kurt ends up getting to kiss Blaine, so at least _something_ good came of it.

The game comes to a screeching halt when Kurt spins and lands on Puck, Puck absolutely refusing even a peck on the lips from Kurt.

Finn stays after the game for one more drink before he tells her he's going to head out. She accepts her defeat like a woman and asks him to come to her room first so she can give him a catalog she brought home of some of the shoes he liked that they didn't have in his size.

He gives her such a breathtaking smile when she hands him the catalog that she momentarily loses her mind (it's the only explanation) and decides to give Puck's advice a try.

What does she have to lose at this point?

She's wearing a tight, long sleeve white shirt with her pink skirt and greatly underestimates how difficult it will be to just "slip her bra off".

"Rachel...are you okay? What are you doing?" Finn asks when he looks back up at her.

"Oh yes Finn, I'm great! Thanks I'm just...I'm just trying...OWW!" She's just about to get it when her hand slips and she, for lack of a better word, _punches_ herself right on the mouth.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Finn cries, running towards her and helping her sit back on her bed.

"Ahhh I just punched myself!" She cries, "I give up!"

"You give up?"

"Yes! I give up," she sighs defeated, holding her hand to her mouth where she feels it swelling already.

"Rach, what are you talking about?"

"Finn, I..." She's so embarrassed but she knows she has to just go ahead and say it. "I've been making a fool out of myself for the last month trying to get you to...well...Uggh! I like you Finn!"

"You like me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I swear I'm not usually this much of a clumsy idiot..."

"So all this...was just to get me over here?"

"Yes," she whispers looking down at the floor. She can't bear to make eye contact with him right now. "Kurt's birthday is actually in May."

"Rachel..."

She snaps her head up at him when she realizes he's laughing.

"You don't have to make fun of me you know! I'm embarrassed enough as it is!"

"Rachel, I work in mechanic shops. I never wear suits, but I've bought _ten_ of them from you."

"Well I'm sorry Finn, I thought you needed them. I'm sure you can re-"

"You didn't let me finish Rach. I've bought ten of them because I wanted to keep having an excuse to see you."

"You did?" He nods his head yes and smiles at her. "But why?"

"Because I like you."

"You like me?"

"I like you a lot Rachel, but-"

"Oh no...I don't like that but..."

"...but I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet. I just got divorced, I don't want to jump into something I'm not ready for."

"I know," she sighs heavily, shoulders drooping along with her head, "I understand."

"Do you, do you want to go get some ice for your lip?"

"Sure."

He leads her back to the kitchen, both ignoring the weird looks her friends are giving them. Once she has a Finn-made ice pack for her lip, she walks him out into the hall.

"Well...thanks for coming. Sorry it was so lame. I guess...I guess call me sometime if you need some new clothes."

"You're gonna stay at Bloomingdale's?"

"I auditioned earlier this week for Beauty and the Beast, I'm just waiting to hear back from them. So, I guess we'll see."

"That's awesome Rach! Will you let me know? You still have my number right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you soon to order some of these shoes."

"Okay Finn. Bye."

He smiles her favorite crooked smile at her before turning to head back down the stairs. She's worried that will be the last time she ever sees it, so she tries as hard as she can to memorize it, taking a mental picture and closing her eyes, doing the best she can to commit every part of it to memory.

* * *

><p>She's sitting on the floor outside of her apartment, bra in hand, having finally gotten it all the way off, when Puck finds her.<p>

"You gotta be kidding me, taking the bra off didn't work?"

"No, my hand slipped and I hit my mouth."

"Aw shit."

"He told me he liked me though," she says in a small voice.

"Ha! See? Told you it always works! Why are you out here pouting then?"

"He told me he likes me...but that he's just not ready to date again yet."

"Oh man, tough break."

She watches as he shuffles his feet uncomfortably. He's never been good at handling emotional girls.

"Soooo... I know I'm not good at all this feelings shit like Tina, but do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, thank you though. I think I'm just gonna go back in and help Kurt pick up."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it with me?"

Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice; first seeing Puck opening the door to his place, grinning at her before she turns around and sees Finn smiling down at her.

"Finn! You're back?"

"I am."

She stands to her feet, moving to stand beside him.

"Rachel, all that stuff I said about not being ready-"

"You didn't mean it?"

"No, it's definitely still true. I'm still scared, _but_.." he smirks at her as she's staring up at him, hanging off his every word.

"Oh, I like the sound of this but," she smiles hopefully.

"I'm still scared but..." He looks her in her eyes as he reaches his hand up to place a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "I can't walk away from you and not give this a chance. The way you make me feel...I've never felt this before Rachel, not even when I was married. I would regret it everyday if I didn't take a chance and do this..." He leans down, but stops right before his lips touch hers, "Wait, can you kiss me right now or does your lip hurt too bad?"

She doesn't answer him, not with words, just grabs the back of his head and crashes his lips down on hers. Any pain she feels in her throbbing lip is masked completely by the pure ecstasy coursing through her veins and the throbbing happening..._elsewhere_.

He closes the small distance between her and the wall, pushing himself as close against her as he can, Rachel quickly becoming intoxicated by the feeling of his strong body against hers.

It escalates quickly, this kiss much too hot and passionate for a first kiss, but neither can, or want, to stop it . Somewhere in the back of her mind she has the fleeting thought that this is like the kisses you read about, the ones you think are too amazing to be true and can only be the product of fiction. It somehow mirrors the kisses from both her sweetest dreams and her naughtiest fantasies all at the same time.

She might die if he kisses her like this and then decides he's still not ready to date.

They finally pull away from each other when a door slamming somewhere near by startles them both. She opens her eyes and looks immediately into his, both of their chests heaving from the oxygen they've stolen from the other.

"Wow," she breathes, the only words she can manage to get out right now.

"I know," he replies, just as breathless, "I should've let Quinn burn my clothes a long time ago."

"Maybe I should send her a thank you note."

Finn chuckles at her words and leans down to place a soft kiss against her swollen lips, "I change my mind, I'm pretty sure I'm totally ready to date again."

"Yeah?" She smiles as he continues to chuckle, reaching up to place a soft kiss of her own against his lips.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure my bank account will appreciate it. It's gotta be cheaper dating you than buying designer suits all the time just to see you."

"I'm sorry," she laughs, hiding her face in his chest, "you should have told me you didn't need them."

"I like the way you tell me I look perfect in them."

"Shut up," she mumbles against his chest.

"So taking your bra off is how you always get the guys or what?" He laughs, changing the subject and squeezing her sides, making her pull back and swat him playfully.

"No, Puck told me to do it. It was my last ditch effort."

"Can't say I'm mad about that," he breathes, looking down to her perky breasts pushing against her tight white shirt, her hard nipples perfectly visible.

She can't help the whimper that escapes her mouth when he looks back at her face, his eyes full of lust when he smirks playfully, "Maybe you should take Puck's advice more often."

"That's what I try and tell her."

Both their heads turn to the side at the sound of Puck's voice.

"Sorry to break up the party kids, but I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes when you were eating each other's faces. You need to get your asses in here and help clean up this lame ass fake party."

Rachel's cheeks flush at the mention of the fake party she threw just to get Finn to come over.

"Don't be embarrassed Shortstack, it obviously worked," Puck smirks.

"I like this guy," Finn grins, pulling at Rachel's hand to follow Puck back into the apartment, "he speaks the truth."

* * *

><p>Rachel has a strict no kissing on the first date rule, but seeing as she's already kissed Finn (and has been fantasizing about him <em>forever<em>) she gladly throws caution to the wind and let's him take her home the night of their first date. It's exhilarating, allowing herself to act like this for the first time in her life. Finn doesn't seem to mind either.

Turns out the _other_ thing they say about men with big feet is true as well. He's, hands down, the best sex she's ever had.

She knows the feeling is mutual when Finn curses after they have sex for the first time and says he can't believe this is what he's been missing the whole time he was married.

He immediately goes to work starting round two.

Who would divorce this man?

They're inseparable now, her having a new found appreciation for her silly shopping job at Bloomingdale's. Who knows if she would have ever met Finn without it?

She's a little sad, just a little, when she has to give Ms. Lopez her two weeks notice so she can start rehearsals for Beauty and the Beast. Finn's taking her out tonight for date night and she's planning to wait for just the right moment to tell him the big news.

It's thanks to the confidence he gave her that she even tried out for the part in the first place. She plans to thoroughly show him her appreciation.

He surprises her with dinner at Sardis, the perfect place to start the celebration he's not yet aware is underway. He makes her pose in front of the caricatures on the wall, taking a picture and telling her he's going to save it to frame next to the one he's going to take of her next to her own caricature up there one day.

She simply grins and keeps the happy news to herself for a little bit longer.

It's when they're walking hand in hand through Central Park, Finn stopping to kiss her on Bow Bridge that she can't hold it in any longer.

She's pinned between him and the bridge railing when she smiles up at him and whispers, "I have a secret."

"You do?" He grins, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and it all thanks to you."

"Hmm, I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"I gave up auditioning for a little while because I was discouraged by all the negative feedback I was getting...but then I met you. And you...you made me feel like I was worth it again. You gave me new found inspiration and confidence."

"Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Maybe," she grins. "Finn Hudson, I'm pleased to inform you that you are now the boyfriend of the brand new Belle, starring in Beauty and the Beast on Brooooadwaaay!"

"Baby that's amazing!" He cries, reaching around her to hug her tight before leaning down and showing her his excitement in the form of a scorching hot kiss.

"I can't wait to see you on that stage! I'm gonna be there front and center! Can you get me front row tickets?"

"Slow down Finn, I haven't even started rehearsals yet!"

"Okay, sorry I'm just excited! Do you know when your opening night will be?"

"Not yet, but you'll be the first person I tell when I do."

"Awesome," he grins, leaning down to kiss her again because he simply can't resist. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers against her lips, "I can't wait for your debut. I bet I have just the perfect suit to wear."

She giggles at him and his closet full of suits he never wears.

"Let's get you home and celebrate your big news, yeah?" he smirks.

"Let's!" She agrees.

As she's walking back towards her apartment, arms wound tight around Finn's waist, she makes a mental note to stop and get Kurt a thank you present soon. A small token of her appreciation and sincere gratitude...because her job at Bloomingdale's?

Best.

Job.

Ever.


End file.
